


Babyboy

by Mswriter07



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't get a break, not even in OZ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babyboy

During breakfast Beecher and Keller kept an eye on Ryan from their table watching the serving line. They saw him serve the Bikers, Aryans, Wiseguys, and most of the Latinos until he came to the last one. He put his spoon down, leaned over the counter and grasped the back of the Latino’s neck before talking quietly. The Latino nodded and Ryan let go. As he moved back to be able to serve the rest of the inmates his partner caught his hand and muttered something that got a small grin from Ryan.

Toby looked at Keller and said, “That’s a first. Ryan must be in a good mood.”

A few minutes later Ryan was released from serving duty and he got his tray. He moved through the aisles, stopped at the Latinos’ table, then he moved down to where Beecher and Keller were sitting. “What’s up guys?” Ryan asked looking between the two.

“Nothing man.” Keller replied picking at his food trying not to grin.

Ryan just looked between the two and shook his head. He didn’t understand them most of the time but he would figure out what was going on. He didn’t like not knowing things and he scanned the cafeteria with his usual carefulness. Ryan stopped for a moment and Miguel nodded towards him. He’d meet with Ryan after breakfast. Ryan continued to scan the room and finished his breakfast before leaving.

Ryan went back to Em City and found a table close to his pod. Ten minutes later Miguel arrived in Em City and sat across from Ryan. Both kept casual postures except they each had a foot pressed against the other under the table. “We gotta do something about Adebisi and his homeboys.” Miguel said quietly.

“I know. I’m thinking. We also need to get rid of Torquemada. He’s gotten too arrogant and crazy.” Ryan said.

“Sounds about right. While we’re here do you want to play cards?”

“Sure. I’ll get Busmalis and Rebadow and we can play some poker.”

“Okay. I’ll deal the cards while you get them.”

Ryan nodded and went to find the old bickering couple. He did and braced himself against their table. Rebadow looked at Ryan and asked, “What do you need?”

“Come play poker with Alvarez and me.” Ryan said.

“But we’re busy.”

“Come on. You’ll have fun and we’ll let you two win one or two.”

Busmalis looked at Rebadow and then at Ryan. He asked, “What are you and Alvarez planning? Why do you need us for cover?”

“We don’t have anything going. We just want to play poker.”

“Okay a couple of games.”

The two got up and Ryan followed behind them to make sure they didn’t try to sneak off somewhere else. They sat and Ryan sat back across from Miguel. Miguel dealt the cards out and Rebadow looked between them. He found they were looking at their cards and setting up their bets--not at each other like he thought they would be doing. Being in Oz for so many years Rebadow could tell when various relationships were changing either for worse or better and he could tell something was going on between these two young men.

Everybody played cards for a while and it seemed like everybody was having fun until Miguel leaned over towards Rebadow and whispered, “You are going to get us some information. You’re good for that.”

“What do you mean? I should’ve known this was more than just cards.”

“Just do what you normally do except hang around Torquemada and Adebisi. Whatever you hear them talk about then you report to us and we’ll decide what information is useful.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“I’ll treat you for your troubles. An extra piece of fruit during dinner, your favorite meal one night, or just maybe I think I can get you something you two really need…a small yet very useable pick axe for your tunnels.” Ryan said quietly as he glanced between the two men with a small smirk.

Busmalis looked at Ryan and then at Rebadow. “A pick axe would be useful Bob.”

Bob looked at his cellmate and said, “But they’ve found your last two tunnels.”

“Who says I’ve stopped digging?” Busmalis grinned.

Miguel and Ryan just kept their grins to themselves while the two hashed out whether it was worth their time. Ryan adding the pick axe to the table was the clincher; they knew getting Busmalis’ attention it would pull in Rebadow. Bob finally looked between the two and asked quietly, “What kind of information are you two looking for?”

“As you know we’re in the tit trade. Well Torquemada needs to go if only to show others that no matter how high you go up the chain you’re not safe. He thinks he runs Oz. Plus the extra cash is a plus. With Adebisi just listen and get a feel of what he may doing.” Miguel replied.

“Okay. We can do that.” Rebadow said.

“We don’t pick people who can’t. Now scram.” Ryan said.

After the pair left Miguel asked, “Do you want to get out of here for a minute or two?”

“We don’t have any time. I’ve got to get back to the kitchen to serve lunch.”

“Then a minute behind the stairs before you go.”

“Sounds good.” The two loped to a corner in the stairs where they could lean against the wall.

Before Miguel kissed Ryan he pinned Ryan’s body to the wall and laced their fingers together pulling their hands up bending their arms at the elbow. Ryan just watched his lover perform this slow sensual dance and let Miguel lead. Miguel’s breath ghosted over his jaw and Ryan took a deep breath staying as quiet as possible. Miguel loved teasing Ryan’s body; he knew it would be a good distraction from the monotony of life in here. He felt Ryan gasp quietly as he ghosted over his jaw and then he pressed his mouth to Ryan’s. The kiss was soft and both closed their eyes relishing the feel. It had been a few days since they had even had this amount of privacy.

Ryan opened his mouth and Miguel deepened the kiss sliding his tongue in slowly tasting Ryan. Ryan pulled out of the kiss shivering and mumbled, “Fuck Miguel.”

Miguel grinned and whispered, “Do you want me to do that again?”

“Fuck yeah.” Ryan breathed his eyes shining.

Miguel let go of Ryan’s hands and wrapped his arms around his neck before kissing him gently again. He nipped at his lover’s bottom lip and Ryan opened his mouth again. Miguel swept his tongue back inside and Ryan groaned in pleasure. His hands slid under the edge of Miguel’s scrubs and caressed the taut skin. He returned the kiss keeping things slow and sensual. Miguel’s fingers stroked Ryan’s hair that he was letting grow back out and the two men moved their gentle kisses to the other’s jaws and throats so they could catch their breath without really stopping.

A few minutes later someone tapped the wall next to them. Ryan pulled out of the kiss still with his eyes closed and rested his head against Miguel’s shoulder. Miguel kept his arms around Ryan’s back and he looked over at the CO. He was lucky that it was Murphy. “Can we please just have a moment and we’ll get to our work detail?”

Sean had seen Ryan’s face before he hid it in his lover’s shoulder and replied, “One minute and then you two need to get going.”

“Thank you Officer.” Miguel had turned his attention back to Ryan and whispered quietly to him in a mixture of Spanish and English. A moment later Ryan lifted his head, kissed Miguel gently like they had been doing and stepped away from the wall. One last look at Miguel and he disappeared out of Em City for detail.

After Ryan had left Murphy looked at Miguel and said, “You seem to be getting a lot closer these last months.”

“Sure. Whatever man.” Miguel brushed it off.

“I don’t give a shit if you are fucking or not. You two have been good for each other.”

“We aren’t fucking.”

“Maybe you two should. Get all that fucking anger out.”

“Yeah well if we were fucking you’ve witnessed what we’d be doing, slow and sensual. If you want us to get some anger release make a line and let us beat the shit out of them.”

“No one will ever get you two.”

“Can’t lay all of your cards on the table ever in this place. Ryan and I don’t even drop all of our cards to each other. That’s just calling up somebody to end your life here and now.”

“Get to work Miguel.” Murphy said ending the conversation.

Miguel went to the hospital wing and Murphy went up to the CO station and sat down. Mineo looked over at Murphy and asked, “Sean what’s on your mind?”

“Stuff.”

“Stuff normally refers to O’ Reily and Alvarez. What’s going on?”

“They’re the only people I can’t figure out in this entire place. I know they aren’t angels but whatever they’re doing is keeping some peace in Em City.”

“Are they fucking yet?”

“Alvarez says they aren’t. I believe him for the moment but one or both will push them over the edge soon.”

“I’ve been here too long for my next statement. The two make a good couple. A very rare find in prison where two people aren’t trying to undermine the other but help each other.”

“Let’s do something for O’ Reily’s birthday. After all the shit he’s been through he needs one steady moment in his life in this hellhole.”

“What do you want to do?” Mineo asked as he glanced around the quad.

“Get Alvarez into his pod. No one’s roomed with him since the dear Father and his brother’s execution.”

“And facilitate his business dealings and plots?”

“He’s technically been much more quiet and subdued since all that shit that happened last year. He doesn’t even see Suzanne as often as he used to.”

“When’s his birthday?”

“In two weeks.”

“How are you going to sweet talk McManus?”

“I’ll figure it out.”

“You’re just asking for trouble.”

“No entertainment is more like it.”

“Entertainment?”

“Yeah we’re just going to facilitate them fucking sooner rather than later. The fun will come from seeing who fucks who first.”

“You’re demented. If they do fuck, Ryan would be the one on top. He doesn’t seem like he would do well on the bottom.”

“I’ll have to disagree. I thought that at first though too but Ryan is tired. The two are switches; in the end it won’t matter but that first time Miguel will have the top position. Miguel doesn’t get much power out here so Ryan let’s go and let’s Miguel lead when they have a private moment.”

“We’re crazy if we’re guessing their fuck arrangement.”

“No just being honest.”

In the quad Keller asked, “What the hell are the hacks so happy about?”

“I don’t know. Could be anything you know.”

“Well let’s find out. This should be fun.”

“If you say so. I’ve learned that it’s not pleasant to learn what’s going on with the hacks.”

“But this could help our cause and getting some information.”

“What is our cause again?” Toby asked looking at Chris.

“Finding out what’s going on with O’ Reily and Alvarez.”

“I don’t want to know Chris. The two are fucking, get over it.”

“Mr. Ryan ‘I’m not a fag’ O’ Reily is fucking Miguel ’I’m a pussy’ Alvarez.”

“It would seem that but I wouldn’t call Alvarez a pussy to his face.”

“Why? What the hell would he do to me?”

“Shank your ass.”

“What if I got his ass first?”

“He would survive and then come after your ass.”

“Sure whatever.”

Soon the lunch bell rang and everyone started filing into the cafeteria. When Keller got up to Ryan he leaned over and asked quietly, “What’s going on with you and Alvarez?”

“Nothing. Now fuck off.” Ryan scowled.

“Sure O’ Reily. I’ll find out.”

“Fuck off!” Ryan growled.

Keller just smirked and walked away. Beecher was behind him and said, “Don’t worry about him.”

“I don’t worry about nobody.”

“Sure. You only worry about what’s yours.”

“Will you people just fuck off.”

“I’ll find you later. We need to talk.”

“You won’t be able to find me later.” Beecher gave up for the moment and left the line. Ryan just stayed in the kitchen to eat his lunch. Ten minutes later he felt another body sitting next to his.

“Let’s get you some real food.”

“And what would that be Miguel?” Ryan asked keeping his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall.

Miguel pulled the tray off Ryan’s lap and set a bag on it. “Open the bag.” Miguel said quietly.

Ryan looked down at a plain bag and opened it up. “Is that real food I’m seeing?”

“Yeah. Two burgers and some fries. I figured a lunch for two would be a nice surprise.”

“How the hell did you make that happen?”

“Talked to Murphy. He must really like you to do this.”

“Thanks.” A moment later Ryan dug into the bag pulling the biggest greasiest burgers he had seen in a long time. He handed Miguel his and then dug into his burger. Miguel ate his too and watched as Ryan turned eating a burger into a very sensual act. When Ryan finished eating he went to lick his fingers clean of the grease and juices but Miguel pulled the hand towards him.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Watch.” Miguel whispered. Miguel started with Ryan’s thumb and he worked his way through his fingers paying special attention to his knuckles and fingertips. Ryan couldn’t tear his eyes away from what Miguel was doing and went to touch himself. A small bite stopped him and he looked at Miguel. Miguel finished cleaning his pinkie and then pulled Ryan into a deep kiss. “Mmm…you taste good. That burger was just an appetizer compared to this.” Miguel whispered through his kisses.

Ryan pulled away to catch his breath and said, “Can we find a closet?”

“Not just yet baby boy. When we make love I want us on a bed, not rutting in some closet.”

Ryan saw the sincerity in Miguel’s face and said, “Okay but can we at least get each other off.”

“That we can do baby. Come here.”

“Shouldn’t we still find a closet?”

“We’re all right for another 30 minutes.” Miguel said.

“How the hell did you pull that off?”

“Nothing much. Like I said Murphy likes you and I think he has something planned for you.”

“Hopefully it’s not the hole. I don’t think I’d make it out sane this time around.”

“Baby you’d make it out sane but you’d go nuts wanting my dick.” Miguel breathed as he pulled Ryan onto his lap and rubbing his dick against Ryan’s thigh. “Fuck that feels good.” Miguel moaned as he continued rubbing.

Ryan resituated them and pulled Miguel’s dick out of his pants. He looked at it and stroked it gently. Miguel thrust into Ryan’s fist and Ryan slid to his knees as he looked at Miguel’s dick. He stroked the length a couple of more times and braced Miguel against the wall. Miguel looked at Ryan and groaned, “Fuck Ryan.”

Ryan clamped his hand around the base of Miguel’s dick before he lapped at the head tasting Miguel’s pre-come. He slid his mouth over the tip and sucked gently like he was eating a sucker. Miguel’s fingers found Ryan’s hair and neck and pulled and pushed gently wanting himself deep throated by Ryan. Ryan felt Miguel’s insistence but kept it gentle and all the stimulation at the top.

Miguel’s head hit the wall with a dull thud causing Ryan to take him further in his mouth. Miguel gasped at the stimulation and started to mumble in Spanish as Ryan let go of the base and started to stroke him sensually.

Miguel curled his upper body over Ryan holding his head gently as he started to come mumbling and gasping quietly in Ryan’s hair. Ryan pulled away and continued to pull on Miguel’s dick as come gushed out over the head and his fingers. He let some of the come hit his chin and cheeks as Miguel unclenched himself from Ryan.

Miguel looked at Ryan and saw those pearl drops sliding down slowly. He fell to his knees and held Ryan’s head as his tongue flicked out and lapped at the fluid. He cleaned Ryan up and kissed him deeply. Ryan groaned and pressed his body against Miguel’s wrapping his arms around Miguel’s body, his come soaked fingers gripping Miguel’s head as the two continued to kiss. Miguel pulled back and said, “Lay back amante.”

Ryan laid back on the floor and Miguel pulled Ryan’s kitchen pants down passed his knees. He pinned Ryan’s knees in a bent position as he leaned over to take his dick into his mouth. He lapped at the head tasting Ryan for the first time and moaned. Ryan pushed himself closer to Miguel’s mouth and growled, “Miguel please?”

Miguel looked at Ryan’s pleading expression and grinned before he took Ryan in one swallow. He kept the pressure light and moved one hand to Ryan’s balls. Ryan arched his back and grabbed the back of Miguel’s head. “Fuck yeah. Right there.” Ryan moaned.

Miguel let Ryan fuck his mouth after he made them comfortable. Ryan tugged Miguel’s hair in warning before he exploded in Miguel’s mouth. Miguel continued to suck and clean him up until Ryan stilled moaning. Miguel slid his body over Ryan’s and kissed and nibbled Ryan’s mouth. “I love you Ryan.” Miguel whispered as he rested his head on Ryan’s chest.

“I love you too Miguel.” Ryan replied catching his breath wrapped his arms around his lover’s body.

“We need to get cleaned up.”

“In a minute.” Ryan breathed rubbing Miguel’s back with one of his hands.

“Baby we need to get going. Murphy won’t appreciate it if we’re much later.” Miguel sat up and tucked them both in. He helped Ryan sit up and Ryan pulled him back in for more kissing.

He returned several kisses before he pulled away. “Let’s get clean amante.”

“Okay.” Ryan replied reluctant to let his lover go.

They stood up and threw all the papers and food away moving towards one of the sinks. Ryan adjusted the water and said, “Come here.” Miguel walked over and Ryan set two towels and some dish soap on the counter. “Dunk your head so I can wash your hair. I’ve made it sorta a mess.”

“Sorta? You lathered it with our come.” Miguel laughed.

“All the more reason to have me scrub it out.”

Miguel followed directions and moved his head under the water. A minute later he felt the soap and Ryan’s fingers start a wonderful massage on his scalp. When Ryan was done scrubbing he rinsed Miguel’s hair and gave him a towel.

Miguel dried his hair and then wet the edge of his towel before adding a little bit of soap to his fingers. He rubbed the soap over Ryan’s chin and lower face and wiped the wet portion of his towel over his face. When Miguel was satisfied with his face being clean he pulled him into another kiss.

“All right ladies. Time’s up.”

Ryan looked at Murphy and said, “Thanks for this.”

“You’re welcome but you know I can’t make this happen all the time.”

“We know.” He said still holding Miguel.

“Come on. Time to get back to Em City.”

Miguel dried his hair one more time before setting the towel on the counter and taking Ryan’s hand in his. Murphy looked at the two and asked, “You two sure?”

“Fuck what they think.” Ryan said tightening his grip on Miguel’s hand.

The two made it back to Em City and they let go of each other before walking through the gate back into the fray. They dispersed to their pods after a few quiet words. Ryan left his pod with a towel wrapped around his waist and toiletry bag in hand. He strutted passed Miguel’s pod on his way to the showers. Miguel just shook his head and grinned to himself. He’d wait a couple of hours before he had his shower.

He laid back on his bed and thought about their passion at lunch. He had wanted to fuck Ryan like Ryan wanted but he wanted them to have a bed for when he made love to Ryan for the first time. He’d have to talk to Murphy and McManus and ask for a pod switch. It was a long shot but he’d try. He licked his lips still tasting them both in his mouth and groaned. He wanted to keep Ryan close to him and not let him go. Miguel laid on his side and decided to rest a bit.

A week later Murphy found Tim in his office. “Hey Sean. What’s going on?”

“I wanted to ask for a favor.”

“What would I get in return?”

“People possibly helping you keep up with things in Em City.”

“I know what goes on down there. I don’t need any help.”

“Tim no one knows what goes on down there except the prisoners and even they don’t show all of their cards.”

“What do you want Sean?” Tim sighed running his hands over his face.

“Move Alvarez in with O’ Reily in a week.”

“Why a week? Why not right this instance?”

“O’ Reily’s birthday is in a week.”

“And you want to give Alvarez to him for his birthday? Aren’t they fucking yet?”

“Not yet.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Miguel told me. He doesn’t want them to rut in a dingy closet.”

“You know too much.”

“I’m in good with the Irish so I’m privy to more information than the other hacks for the most part.”

“Do you think they’ll hold hands and skip through Em City one day?”

“Hold hands maybe. Skipping would mean someone has died somewhere.”

“All right. Move Miguel during night count the day before his birthday.”

“Gee that didn’t take the groveling I thought it would.”

“They maintained their humanity plus moving Alvarez will free up a space. I can’t put anyone else with Ryan.”

“You have a point.”

“Go on. Get out of here.” Tim shooed Sean out of his office and Sean went back to his post the command center.

An hour before count six days later, Tim walked into Em City and over to Murphy. He said, “Gather them up and bring them to my office.”

“Okay. See you in a couple of minutes.” Tim went up to his office while Murphy gathered the pair up.

A minute later the two sauntered into the office and sat on the couch, nothing touching except their knees. Tim and Sean observed the twos actions and saw that their knees were barely touching. “What’s this about?” Ryan asked.

“You’re going to help Alvarez move.”

“Move? Where the fuck is he going?”

“Up with you. Happy birthday.”

“That’s one hell of a gift. What do I owe you?”

“Nothing. Just keep the sex quiet.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes. Now go so you two are ready for count.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“You two try and be good til lights out.”

“Have to be. He won’t fuck me unless he has a bed.” Ryan smirked as he stood up.

Miguel stood up and punched his shoulder. “Cabron.”

Ryan took Miguel by the shoulders and walked them farther into the office away from the windows and held him still. He leaned in close and whispered, “You love me anyway.”

“No I don't.” Miguel replied his eyes never leaving Ryan’s.

“Yes you do and this will prove it.” Ryan replied stroking his lover’s cheeks with his thumbs and leaning in to kiss him. His lips met Miguel’s and both groaned softly; Miguel changing their position and pressing Ryan into the bookshelf. The two kissed each other a few more times before pulling away and straightening up.

“Happy birthday amante.” Miguel whispered kissing Ryan’s cheek.

“It is a happy birthday for me.” Ryan said smiling a genuine smile.

“Let’s take a deep breath and go get my stuff.” Ryan did as he was told and they left the office without so much as a reprimand from either of the other men.

When the door shut Tim looked at Sean and asked, “You need a cold shower too?”

“I think I do.” Sean laughed. Ryan and Miguel weren’t even being overtly sexual, just confirming each other’s feelings.

Miguel and Ryan went to Miguel's pod and started to gather his things up for the move. Ryan collected his bedding and pillow while Miguel gathered his laundry and a couple of books he had. They walked to the stairs keeping everything casual when they were stopped by Keller and Beecher.

Ryan looked at them and asked, “What do you two want?” His stance went into a protective gesture against Miguel's body.

“Kiss.” Keller sneered.

“You want us to what?” Miguel asked.

“Miguel.” Ryan stated. Miguel turned towards Ryan and opened his mouth to say something when like lightening Ryan had his tongue down his throat. Miguel fell into the kiss and moaned softly. Ryan moaned quietly pulling away. “Happy? Now fuck off and go do your shit.” Ryan tugged on Miguel’s body to go in front of him up to his pod.

The two finished the trek to his pod and once there Miguel asked, “Why the hell did you do that?”

“It was a nice excuse to be able to kiss you. I didn’t see you complain.”

“I couldn't with your tongue down my throat.”

“Fine I won't kiss you again out there.”

“I didn’t mean that. Just Keller seemed to be ordering us to do that and I don’t want them to think they have that power over us.”

“I understand baby but they’ve been digging around anyway.”

“I know they have been. Now that they know let’s keep this shit to ourselves.”

“I know. Let’s get you settled in so that when we’re locked down we can enjoy each other.” Ryan said as he wrapped his arm around Miguel’s waist and kissed his neck gently.

“Babe please? Let’s get through this first.”

“Okay.” Ryan let go of Miguel and Miguel made up his bed and put his clothes away. Ryan sat on the chair and propped himself against the wall watching Miguel. When Miguel was finished he went over to Ryan and said, “I’m sorry for the attitude but I just really can’t stand Keller.”

“It’s cool. I should’ve just told him to fuck off. At least it’s out of the way now and we can go about our lives.”

“We can but you pull something like again and I’ll beat the shit out of you.” Miguel warned.

Ryan held his hands up in surrender and said, “I got it.”

Miguel stepped between Ryan’s legs and laced his fingers with Ryan’s. He leaned down and kissed him gently. He whispered, “I’m going to make love to you all night making you come over and over again until lights on tomorrow.” Then he kissed Ryan again.

“Fuck Miguel. Do you have any lube or do we have to find some before lockdown?”

“I’ll get us some. Be back soon baby.”

Then Miguel had vanished from the pod going to the hack’s station. He leaned against the stairs and asked, “Officer Murphy can you take me to the hospital. I need to talk to Dr. Nathan.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Murphy led them far enough out of Em City to not be spotted and stopped their progress. “Here Miguel. Hide it in one of the beds. Don’t need the others knowing about it.” Murphy said quietly handing Miguel a small bottle of KY 2-n-1 lubricant.

“You didn’t have to do this.”

“Just think of it as a birthday gift to Ryan. I’ll take you back now. Almost time for lockdown.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Miguel said as he slid the bottle into his pocket. The two made it back in time to hear the buzzer for count. Miguel went up the stairs and stood next to Ryan his shoulder brushing Ryan’s lightly as they waited to be shut away for the night.

The officers made their rounds putting them in their pods and when Mineo passed Alvarez and O’ Reily he mouthed ’keep it quiet’ and then he continued his rounds. The two went inside the pod and Ryan sat down at the desk and pulled out his travel magazine. Miguel leaned over his shoulder to see what he was looking at and breathed, “Looking forward to lights out?”

Ryan continued to look through his magazine and said, “Uh-huh.”

“I’m looking forward to it too. Happy birthday Ryan.”

“It has been a good night for my birthday and it’s not even my birthday yet.”

“Just think that you get to celebrate it this year.”

“I know and the whole thing will be very nice once it’s dark.”

“What do you want to do til then?”

“Look at my Travels magazine while quietly observing whatever you’re doing.”

“That’s messed up man but funny.” Miguel replied while laying back on his bunk and pulling out a book.

“Just read your book.” Ryan chuckled flipping through his magazine. Five minutes before lights out Ryan stripped down to his boxers and pulled his blanket back.

Before he got into bed Miguel rested his hand on his thigh. Ryan looked down at his lover and Miguel asked, “Are you nervous?”

“Me nervous? Nah. Horny yes. Why? You nervous?”

“I’ll be honest. Shit yeah. Neither of us have been with a guy in that sense and I don’t want to hurt you.”

Ryan knelt next to Miguel’s bed and stroked his hair, “Baby we got time. Slow and sensual. Got it? The first time is gonna hurt no matter what. I’m ready for that. I can take it Miguel just stretch me as good as you can and we’ll go from there.” He leaned over and kissed Miguel just as lights out happened throwing them in mild darkness.

Miguel wrapped his arms around Ryan and deepened the kisses. Miguel moaned as Ryan moved his kisses down Miguel’s neck. Miguel arched his body off the bed as Ryan’s hand slid down his torso and cupped his dick. Miguel bucked into his palm and Ryan pulled away. “I think you’re too dressed. I want to see every inch your body.” Ryan whispered moving away from the bed.

“Okay.” When Miguel stood up Ryan slipped into his bed under the covers and tossed his boxers off. “Bastard.” Miguel joked. He slipped out of his clothes quickly and palmed the lube in his hand as he slid under his covers keeping it out of sight. He kissed Ryan and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist. They fell into a comfortable make out session and Miguel laid Ryan on his back as their bodies slid against each other.

Ryan stroked Miguel’s sides and the top of his ass as he readjusted their position spreading his legs so Miguel was more comfortable. “Fuck that feels good.” Miguel moaned.

“It does baby.” Ryan gripped Miguel’s hips and thrust against his body.

Miguel flipped open the bottle and tipped some lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up. He slid his hand under the cover and stroked Ryan as he worked his way to his goal. He massaged around the opening relaxing it as much as he could before pressing one finger inside. Ryan gasped and moaned at the feeling. He pushed his body down on Miguel’s finger and took a deep breath as his body relaxed. Miguel stroked Ryan inside and moaned just watching Ryan squirm. Feeling him open up a bit more Miguel pressed another finger inside stroking his lover’s dick as his fingers pressed against Ryan’s prostate. “Holy fuck.” Ryan groaned. His body started to ride Miguel’s fingers wanting more. When Miguel felt him relax even further he inserted one more finger and kept the rhythm up. “Fuck me baby.” Ryan breathed as he arched his body trying to get closer to Miguel.

Miguel slipped his fingers out and lubed his dick. He lined his body up and pushed gently inside. He buried his face in Ryan’s shoulder and moaned, “Fuck baby that feels good.” He stopped once he was buried to the hilt and rested for a moment.

Ryan pulled Miguel into another deep kiss and breathed, “Please?”

Miguel started to stroke slowly getting a rhythm and Ryan wrapped his legs around his thighs. Miguel rested on his elbows and started to nip and lick Ryan’s neck and chest. Ryan tilted his head back on the pillow as he stroked Miguel’s back with his fingers. Miguel kept everything slow and sensual. Feeling his orgasm coming he groaned and started to stroke Ryan to completion. “How much do want me?” Miguel breathed against Ryan’s ear before nipping and sucking it.

“All of you baby.” Ryan grunted trying to get Miguel to go deeper and faster.

Miguel sensed Ryan’s need and he thrust hard and deep swallowing Ryan’s moans with his kisses as he wrenched his orgasm out. As Ryan was coming he clenched all of his muscles around Miguel and Miguel came hard filling Ryan. “Fuck amante.” Miguel groaned as he collapsed on top of Ryan. Both held the other as they went back to kissing each other ignoring the sticky feeling of their come.

The next morning before lights on Ryan slipped out of bed and wet a washcloth so the two could clean up enough to get a shower. He returned to bed and Miguel took the cloth. He wiped their stomachs off and then moved the cloth to Ryan’s ass started to clean him gently so he wouldn’t hurt him. “You all right Ryan?”

“Feeling fantastic baby. Last night was beyond everything I was thinking it would be.”

Miguel chuckled and said, “Happy birthday.”

Ryan pulled Miguel into a deep kiss and said, “Thank you.”

“We need to throw some clothes on. Rise and shine in about ten minutes.” Miguel breathed as he kept playful kisses going along his lover’s jaw and throat.

“Can’t if you keep distracting me.” Ryan breathed pulling Miguel back into a sloppy kiss nipping his bottom lip.

The two men eventually pulled themselves together and threw sweats on and got their toiletries along with their work clothes ready for the showers. The lights came on a few minutes later and the doors were released so they could start their day. Miguel and Ryan stepped out of their pod and leaned against the glass casually watching their surroundings.

Ryan scanned over Pancamo’s pod and the ‘Kellers’ pod. Pancamo either didn’t know what the two had done the entire night or didn’t care but he got a knowing smirk from Keller and Beecher shook his head.

“We’ll have to get a feel as to who knows we’re fucking.” Ryan said quietly.

“I don’t care but we’ll find out.” Miguel replied. “Let’s just start the day and we’ll see at breakfast querido.”

“So you want me to sit with you after I’m done in the kitchen?”

“Yeah. Fuck Keller and Beecher today. We’ll find a spot.”

“What will the other Latinos say to having an Irishman sitting with them?”

“They’ll be pissed for a minute but a few well placed threats should take care of the protests. I’ll have it taken care of by the time you get there.”

“All right. We’ll try.”

After count the two got their stuff and went to the showers. A few minutes later the two were joined by Keller and Beecher. Ryan and Miguel had showers next to each other while the other two picked a couple of showers next to them. “You two enjoy yourselves last night?” Keller asked as he soaped himself up.

“Chris leave them alone.” Toby said quietly.

“Are you Alvarez’ prag now O’ Reily?” Chris chuckled.

A moment later Ryan had Chris pinned to the wall and he growled, “Watch yourself Keller.” His arm was pressed against Chris’ windpipe and it took Toby and Miguel to pull him off. Chris had started to gasp for air before the two could get Ryan off. Ryan slammed his shower off and glared at Toby and said, “Watch him because I will make sure something happens if he doesn’t stop his bullshit.”

“I think you need to go Ryan.” Toby replied.

“Fuck you too Toby.” Ryan yelled. He pulled on his kitchen gear and left the showers. Miguel dressed and grabbed their clothes.

He looked at the two and said, “Look elsewhere for your bullshit. What we do is mutual.”

“Why are you defending that prick?” Keller said still getting air into his lungs.

“I’m used to being dumped on. Ryan will fuck with you and I want to see what he does to you.”

“Ryan isn’t going to touch us.”

“Watch.” Then Miguel left and dropped their things off at the pod before going to the hospital ward.

In the kitchen Pancamo found an angry O’ Reily slamming things around. “What’s got your panties in a twist?”

“Keller’s going down.”

“What the hell did he do this time?”

“Just being his arrogant self and Beecher’s letting him.”

“Does this have anything to do with that spic moving into your pod last night before count?”

“Leave Alvarez out of this.”

“What’s Keller doing?”

“Trying to fuck with me. I’m ‘Lord of the Fucking Dance’ remember?”

“What misstep have you taken?”

“None you bastard and don’t assume I will in the future.”

“What do you want to do with Keller?”

“Fuck with him like the others.”

“Watch yourself.”

“Don’t I always.”

“What is it with you and Alvarez anyway? I seen you kiss him last night.”

“Him moving in with me was McManus’ birthday present to me.”

“So is he your prag now?”

“No! He is not my prag!” Ryan growled looking at Pancamo.

“So was your birthday yesterday?”

“No today.”

“You’re awful grumpy today.”

“Let me beat the shit out of Keller and I’ll be happy again.”

“You’ll think of something.”

“I’m sure I will.” Ryan hissed as continued popping open cans.

“O’ Reily give me the can. You’re off duty today. Spend it plotting or some shit.”

“I’ll be doing more than just plotting. Thanks.” Then Ryan was gone from the kitchen and back to Em City.

At the gate Murphy asked, “What the hell are you doing O’ Reily?”

“Pancamo gave me the day off so talk to him.”

Murphy let him back into Em City and said, “If I find out you’re lying straight to the hole.”

Ryan held his hands up as he walked backwards and said, “No lies Murphy. Talk to Pancamo.” Then he sauntered up to his pod. He sat outside at a table and looked out over the quad. He found Beecher by himself and Keller no where in sight. Beecher glanced his way but turned away quickly. Ryan looked around him and then leaned back as he started thinking of ways to fuck with Keller.

A few minutes later Ryan stood up and felt a shank in his back. He spun around and saw Keller’s evil glint and lunged for him. He didn’t care about the shank or the pain, he was going to beat the shit out of him. After a few well placed punches Ryan started to gasp for air and lost some of his strength. Keller pushed him off and grabbed his shank before kicking Ryan in the gut. “Motherfucker.” Ryan gasped as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

The hacks were on them a few seconds later Murphy purposely rough with Keller as he shoved him down the stairs and to the hole. Mineo radioed the ward to get a stretcher for O’ Reily. Mineo kept Ryan conscious and whispered, “You’re just having one hell of a birthday.”

“If I don’t die first.” Ryan gasped out still holding his chest.

“You’ve got shit to live for. You ain’t going no where.”

A moment later Dr. Nathan and Alvarez showed up with two people to carry the stretcher. The two fell to the floor and Dr. Nathan rolled Ryan onto his side and lifted his shirt. “Shit. What happened Ryan?”

“Pancamo gave me the day off so I came back here. I was just sitting over there and when I stood up I felt the shank. I saw Keller and knocked him to the ground before I started to gasp for air.” Gloria pressed a finger against the wound and Ryan yelled, “Fuck that hurts.”

Miguel held Ryan’s hands and stroked his hair trying to keep him calm. He looked down at Ryan’s face and glanced at where Gloria was poking and prodding and winced. “Gonna get some stitches in you and you’ll be good as new.” Miguel whispered stroking Ryan’s cheek more for his own comfort than Ryan’s.

He felt a small bite on his hand and he looked down at Ryan who gave it a small unnoticeable kiss. He said quietly, “Stay safe.” Then he started to cough.

Seeing the blood pour out Gloria yelled, “Get him to the hospital ward.” The EMTs pushed Miguel out of the way and loaded Ryan onto the stretcher and made their way through Em City to the hospital ward. Gloria and Miguel followed behind quickly.

Miguel looked at Gloria and asked, “Is he going to be okay?”

“I’m going to try Miguel. Hopefully your luck has rubbed off on him.” Finally they got to the surgical room and Gloria stopped Miguel. “Let me work on him and when I set up a private room I’ll let you sit with him for a few minutes.”

“Please Dr. Nathan? He needs me now.”

“I can’t let you in here Miguel. Be patient.” Then she swept through the door and scrubbed up.

Miguel growled and started pacing in front of the room. McManus showed up a few minutes later and asked, “Is he okay?”

“She’s working on him now. That bastard punctured his lung when he shanked him.” Miguel hissed.

Tim kept his distance and raised his hands. “I’m not here to punish anybody. Keller’s in the hole and when he gets out I’m putting him in Genpop.”

“Splitting up Beecher and Keller finally?”

“They’re getting too dangerous together. How did you and Ryan end up together?”

“We steady each other. We don’t have agendas against the other and the sex no matter the form has never been better for either of us.”

“Will you accept my apology about what happened to him today?”

“You don’t have to apologize. This is our life. Keller just better watch himself.”

“I hope he will too. When Ryan heals up what do you think he’s going to do?” Tim asked.

“He’s going to go about his life as best as he can.”

“Okay. I’m just trying to figure out how much damage control I need to set up.”

“I’ll keep him safe and out of Keller’s hands. Keller messed with the wrong two people.”

“How so?”

“We know how he works.”

“After Ryan’s surgery take the rest of the day and stay with him. I’ll bring your food to you two.”

“Why the hell are you being so nice to us all of a sudden?”

“You two are the most human in this place, finding whatever you found in each other, and protecting each other. Just relax here today and I’ll figure out what to do about tonight at least for you.” Tim left the ward for the moment and Miguel kept pacing.

An hour later Gloria came out of the room cleaned up but with blood splatter on her scrubs. Miguel walked over to her and asked, “How is he?”

“He’s sleeping right now. I’ve put a tube in his chest and hooked him up to a catheter. He’ll be here for at least a week.”

“But he’ll recover from this?”

“He should recover fully in the next few months. I’ll keep a close check on him and you make sure he doesn’t overdo himself.”

“I will. Can I see him?”

“Yeah. He’s in the recovery room.”

Miguel moved quickly through the ward since he had to take the long way round to it. He pushed the door open quietly and saw Ryan lying in bed hooked up to a couple of different machines. He went over to the bed and stroked Ryan’s hair gently. He pulled the chair up to the bed and laced his fingers with Ryan’s before laying his head next to Ryan’s arm as he thought of ways to kill Keller and possibly Beecher for letting all of this happen.

A few hours later Miguel felt someone squeezing his fingers and rasping, “What time is it?”

Miguel sat up and groaned in pain before getting his bearings and looking at a clock. “12:30 baby.” He rubbed the back of his neck gently easing the tension. “How are you feeling?”

“Hurtin’ like hell.”

“Just rest baby. I’ll be here no matter what.”

“You’ll explain everything later right?”

“I will. Now rest.” Miguel leaned over and kissed his forehead and mouth gently. Then he sat back down and with his free hand stroked Ryan’s hair.

A few minutes after Ryan settled back down the door opened and in walked Gloria, Tim, and Warden Glynn. The three watched Miguel run a damp cloth over his forehead and cheeks while keeping his fingers entwined with Ryan’s. Gloria walked over to the opposite side of the bed and asked, “Has he woken up yet?”

“A few minutes ago. He said he’s hurting.”

“How does his breathing sound when he talks?”

“Raspy.”

“All right I’m going to listen to his chest and give him a mild pain reliever shot to try and help his sleep.”

“What are going to give him? Tylenol won’t help him at all.”

“It’s only a little stronger than Tylenol but it’ll help him sleep a little easier.”

“Why can’t you give him anything that might help? I know the pain he’s in and I’d want you make my ass loopy and sleepy.”

“Yes but right now I have to watch his lung pressure and make sure it doesn’t collapse again.”

“I’m sorry Dr. Nathan.” Miguel replied as he looked at Ryan stroking his hand.

“Miguel it’s okay. I can understand your concern but right now it wouldn’t be wise to do so.”

“Okay. What are you going to give him?”

“A little bit of Codeine and Tylenol to keep any fever down to a manageable level.”

Miguel held Ryan’s hand up and wrapped his other hand around it resting his chin on top. Everyone looked at the two men and Gloria pulled Ryan’s shirt apart so she could check things out and then she gave Ryan the shot. Tim walked over to Miguel and said, “You can sleep here tonight but tomorrow you’re back to the pod for lockdown.”

“Thank you.” Miguel replied still looking at Ryan.

“Here’s a blanket and pillow. I’ll bring you something to eat later.” Tim replied putting a hand on Miguel’s shoulder. Miguel nodded and Tim let go.

Warden Glynn said, “You both are responsible for these two while they’re out gallivanting.”

“They’ll be here. Don’t worry about them.” Tim reassured the warden.

After Leo left Gloria asked, “How did you two form this friendship?”

“Ryan needed a breather and I needed someone to help watch my back that wasn’t gonna burn me in the process.”

“I’m glad you two are able to look out for each other.”

Miguel glared at Gloria and said, “What’s to be happy about? I wasn’t there when Keller did this to him so I couldn’t protect him.”

“You’re with him now and I know you won’t let each other out of the other’s sight for a long time.”

“How? You gonna put him in the ward for work cause I ain’t going to no kitchen detail.”

“Maybe. We’ll think of something.”

A few hours later lockdown was called and after Miguel ate everyone left him alone with Ryan. Gloria had helped make room for Miguel in the bed because she knew that’s where he was sleeping and Miguel got comfortable on his side giving Ryan plenty of breathing space. He fell into a light sleep as he nestled close to Ryan.

The next morning found Ryan awake, holding Miguel against him as he stroked Miguel’s back gently. Gloria walked in to find Miguel still sleeping and Ryan being very attentive to him even in his condition. “Hey Ryan. How are you feeling?”

“Hurtin’ but good knowing he’s here with me.”

“It sounds like it’s easier to breathe.”

“It is. Can you fill me in on what happened after I came here?”

“I would but I believe Miguel will want to tell you when he wakes up. I do have some news for you though. When you’re released from here you’ll be starting work here in the ward helping me with paperwork and charts. No kitchen duty for awhile.”

“Okay.”

“No fights Ryan. Are you sure you’re feeling well?”

“No I’m not fucking well Gloria but I also don’t need to be lifting all the shit we do in the kitchen either. I’m going to need a lot of rest to heal from this plus I’ll be near him.” Ryan replied as he continued to rub Miguel’s back and stroke his head.

“Let me listen to your chest and I’m going to give you another shot for the pain. Are you hungry?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll bring you something after I’m finished.”

“Okay. Bring Miguel something too.”

“I will.” Then she came over and checked his lungs and gave him a shot. “Now you’re going to go to sleep for about an hour or two. I’ll check in and bring you two something to eat when you’re up and functional.”

“Thank you for letting him stay yesterday and last night.”

“You’re welcome. Now rest.” She left them alone after that and Ryan fell back to sleep shortly afterwards clenching Miguel.

Close to lockdown Murphy came to take Miguel back to Em City. He opened the door and Ryan turned to glare at the intruder. “I’ve gotta take Miguel back tonight.”

Ryan softened the look and said, “Give us a minute.”

“One minute and I’ll be back.” Murphy said.

The door closed and Ryan said, “Just watch Beecher for the moment and let me know what he’s doing. If he attacks you then go for him but if he doesn’t I don’t want to see you in trouble.”

“I know amante. I was going to feel him out and see what he had to say about the incident. I ain’t going to be doing anything to him just yet. Can’t kill him this month anyway cause I want to see his reaction when McManus tells him that Keller is in Genpop.”

“That would be nice. Now go on before Murphy drags you out. I’ll be all right tonight.”

“See you tomorrow. I love you.” Then Miguel gave Ryan a kiss and went to the door.

“Love you too.” Ryan said quietly.

Miguel stepped out into the hall and Murphy asked, “Is he feeling better?”

“A bit.”

Once inside Em City Miguel headed to their pod and got some clean clothes so he could take a shower and clean up before lockdown. During his shower he got a visitor on the other side of the wall. “How’s O’ Reily?” Beecher asked.

Miguel looked at Beecher and said, “He’s alive.”

“I’m sorry for what happened.”

“Sorry? Sure whatever.”

“I know you don’t believe me.”

“I don’t now leave me the fuck alone.” Miguel glared at Beecher and Beecher backed out of the shower. Miguel finished up and pulled his shorts on throwing his towel over his shoulder and went back to his pod. As he reached his pod the buzzer for count was called so he just leaned against the door and waited for the hacks to finish.

He went inside the pod and grabbed Ryan’s pillow and laid it on his pillow. He pulled out a book and laid down waiting on lights out. He was so caught up in the book that when his pod door opened he jumped and looked at the person who entered. The door closed and Murphy sat in the chair across from Miguel. “Can you please tell me what the hell is going on around here? Do you know why Keller tried to kill Ryan?”

“All I know is that Keller stabbed O’ Reily. Maybe he’s jealous, I don’t know. Ask him when he gets out of the hole.”

“How long have you and Ryan been together?”

“We’ve been friends for about a year. Anything more is recent.”

“What brought you two together?”

“Torquemada and Cyril’s death. He needed a breather and I needed someone to help me get away from Torquemada. Why do you want to know all this shit?”

“Just trying to understand you two and what’s going on now.”

“Yeah well sometimes it’s better to not know what’s going on.”

“I know.”

“Good night Officer.” Miguel dismissed Murphy by turning to the wall and continuing with his book.

Murphy left the pod and went to Tim’s office. “What’s going on Sean?” Tim asked as he looked at his friend.

“Nothing too much outside the usual. Just trying to figure out why Keller stabbed O’ Reily.”

“Don’t know. Have you talked to Beecher?”

“Not yet. I visited Alvarez and asked him but he doesn’t know why either. It’s just strange that two of the straightest men in this place are fucking now and haven’t lost any jizz anywhere.”

“Who’s fucking who?”

“They’ll eventually fuck each other but Ryan let Miguel fuck him first.”

“Mr. ‘I’m not a fag’ O’ Reily let someone shove their dick up his ass willingly.”

“Very willingly. Mineo told me they didn’t stop having sex until it was almost time for morning count.”

“And Ryan let him?”

“Yep.”

“As long as they keep the fucking in the pod.”

“I think they will. They waited seven years to fuck so I think they’ll respect that we want them in the pod.”

“Seven years and Ryan gets stabbed.”

“But they’ll only get better together.”

“Things are interesting already.”

Three days later Miguel was sitting in Ryan’s room and they were talking when Ryan asked, “When can we make love again?”

“It’ll be a couple of weeks. You might feel okay right now cause you’re laying down but when you’re released and walking again it’ll be different.”

“I’ve just been thinking of that night of making love.”

“Me too baby. We’ll get back to that.”

Ryan tugged Miguel’s fingers and Miguel stood next to the bed. Ryan pulled him down and started to kiss him deeply not letting go. Miguel had to brace himself above Ryan so he didn’t lean on his chest and he pulled away to catch his breath. “Baby we can’t and you know it.”

“I know. I just want to kiss you, feel you close you know.”

“I do.”

“Then while you have a couple of free minutes why are we talking.” Ryan asked wheezing just a little bit.

“Baby we need to be careful.”

“Miguel…” Ryan sighed.

“Ryan…” Miguel imitated and leaned down to kiss him again. He kept the kisses light and Ryan growled. Ryan took over the kiss and deepened it considerably. He moved his free hand to cup Miguel’s dick. As he rubbed gently Miguel moaned quietly and thrust against Ryan’s palm. Ryan worked him quickly and Miguel moved his kisses down Ryan’s chin and groaned as he came inside his work pants.

“Feel better?” Ryan breathed as he moved his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean.

“Yeah but now I have to walk around like this all day until I can get back to Em City.” Miguel said.

“No you don’t. Gloria put a few extra pairs of scrubs in the cabinet over there. Change and no one has to know baby.”

“Did you ask her to do that?”

“I did.”

“Cabron.” Miguel laughed as he kissed Ryan’s neck. Then he stepped away and changed his pants cleaning himself up. “I’ll be back before lockdown to check on you.”

“You’re not going to give me a goodbye kiss.”

“You won’t play fair so I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll miss you Miguel.”

“I miss you too Ryan.” Then he left the room.

A couple of hours later Gloria was in with Ryan getting him cleaned up and checking all of his vital signs when she asked, “How’s your chest and back feel?”

“Good for now. I’ll find out more when you start letting me walk around.”

“You should be able to start doing that tomorrow. I’ll have you unhooked from all this stuff before Miguel visits in the morning.”

“Thanks.”

“Even though you won’t be attached to anything take it easy. No intercourse or intense sexual situations for at least two weeks.”

“Miguel already told me that earlier.”

“He’s a smart man.”

“He’s just been stabbed one too many times and knows the process.”

“Do you know why Keller stabbed you?” Gloria asked looking at Ryan.

“He’s jealous and pissed.”

“Why?”

“Because Miguel and I are tender in a sense. Not like him and Beecher all violent and shit.”

“Are you going to plan anything for Keller?”

“Haven’t got that far yet in the planning. I’ve been thinking about it but I just want to get back out there and feel it out again first. I want Miguel first.”

“I’m happy for you two. Finding what you two have is rare.”

“I know Gloria.” He squeezed her hand gently and asked, “How’s Miguel been faring out there without me?”

“He’s all right as far I know.”

“Okay. I’m just glad I’ll be back shortly.”

“He will too.”

Four days later Ryan pulled on his clothes slowly and waited for Gloria to release him. She walked into the room and asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Good. Still walkin’ a little slow but I’ll get there.”

“You ready to get out of here?”

“I am.”

“Go on. Be here in the morning for work.”

“I know. See you tomorrow.”

As he walked through the ward he saw Toby delivering mail. Toby looked at him and asked, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good.”

“I’m glad. Miguel hasn’t really said anything to anyone.”

“Good.”

Toby just shook his head and Ryan went on to Em City not getting stopped again. Murphy let him in and he went up to his and Miguel’s pod. Miguel followed him inside and Ryan leaned against the back wall. “You look flushed. Are your lungs okay?”

“They’re fine Miguel. Kiss me.”

Miguel walked over to Ryan and cupped his head in both of his hands looking at his lover. Ryan rested his hands on Miguel’s hips and let Miguel set the pace. Miguel started the kisses on Ryan’s forehead moving down gently and then he pressed his mouth against Ryan’s chastely before moving down to his throat and neck. Miguel pulled away and saw Ryan glare at him. “We’ll finish this at lights out.”

“You’re gonna leave me hard as a rock for five hours.”

“It’ll be well worth it baby.”

“So we’re going to fuck even though it’s only been a week?”

“Nice and slow amante. All night.” Then he kissed Ryan deeply. Ryan pulled Miguel flush against his body rubbing himself against him.

Ryan tilted his head back groaning as his orgasm hit. “Fuck baby.”

“That’s exactly what’s going to happen tonight.”

“I haven’t been this horny since I was a teenager.”

“Me either. Now let’s keep ourselves entertained til lights out.”

“Okay.” Then Ryan stepped away so he could change out of his pants. Miguel went over to the desk and sat down and watched as Ryan undressed and wiped his stomach off with a cloth.

Miguel looked at the stitches and asked, “How’s the stitches?”

“I’ll live. Since I’m naked do you want to help me with a sponge bath?”

“Sure but only for medical reasons.” Miguel chuckled and gathered a couple of clean cloths and moved the chair by the sink. “Sit down and I’ll clean you up.”


End file.
